Major Carter on half pt2
by Firewalker1
Summary: Major Carter once was possessed by the Tok'ra Jolinar and now has an even wackier trip with Ranma and Co. My first fanfic. Comments and flames are welcome.


Chapter 5: Lengthy Tales  
Part: i  
  
"We have to get up there sir." "How Major? That crazy fool locked us in with only one exit which is five stories high!" Suddenly we heard a girl's moan. It was the spatula girl.  
She was coming to. "What happened?" She asked confused. I rushed to her side. "Sorry for shooting you but we can't let this get out of hand." I said as the pounding and shouting from the door was becoming more intense. "Why did you shoot me with that zat?" She asked weakly. "We had to prevent panic in places such as your school or everything wouldn't go so well now would it?" She nodded in response to my statement and question. "Right now we have a situation. If you can help us out I'll tell you everything." "You're the woman Ranma mentioned aren't you?" "That kid can't keep his mouth shut can he?" I thought.  
  
Kodachi struck Akane with another alien device and she fell out of conciencousness instantly. Everyone watched in horror, even Gousunkugi watched her fall in agony and into a fitful fevered sleep. Then Amara stood up and whipped off her cape and her leotard was even more exotic as more of her body was exposed. Almost all of the male students started to gape in awe at the sight. Kuno's facial expressions on the other hand say differently as in a hateful rage was seen in his eyes as he kept a close watch on his opponent. He swung his bokken neck line and the alien possessed girl backflipped away from him with a slight cut on her face. Only Ranma saw the strike connect. Then she trained her ki blaster at his face and the device lit up. "Kuno jump!" Shouted Ranma. The kendo expert didn't budge as he waited for the shockwave to get closer. TWANG. One moment Kuno was in a stationary posistion with his bokken. The next he was seen in a sword stance that looked like he just took a big slice out of something. "Is that all you have?" Kuno asked warily and carefully as he was inexperienced at fighting an enemy like this but the alien within him knew all the tricks of the trade. "Apparently the traitor's master has taught you well." She retorted. Then she flipped towards her cape and whipped her right hand towards his direction. Lantash instantly knowing what the weapons were covered his eyes with one arm while slashing blindly with the other. When he removed his arm all the students were blind even Ranma succumbed to the flash grenade's effects. "Nice try." Snorted Lantash as he frontflipped towards Amara and brought down his bokken down on her. But instead of hearing bones cracking sickeningly the floor cracked and little pieces of it went everywhere. Suddenly he felt her hand on his back and she pushed him with enought force to punch through a tough cardboard. The possessed kendoist looked back at her and she was picking up Akane. "Hiding behind casulties of war like the coward that you are?" He asked her with a tone so defiant that any girl would have smacked him with a gauntlet. But Amara didn't. She just walked towards the window and prepared to jump until she felt an energy beam strike her from her left side forcing her into a corner of the classroom while dropping Akane. She shook her head and looked surprised at it's source. It was Ranma Saotome. "I'll shall return and the next time I will not be so lenient to you slaves." She got up and bolted out the window. "Kuno." The kendoist looked at Ranma. "Yes Saotome?" He asked politely." "Thanks for saving us." "You're quite welcome. I'm sorry I could't arrive sooner. Anyway you have friends and a fiancee to tend to." "What about you?" "Don't worry about me and thank you for your concern." And Kuno disappeared out the window leaving everyone wondering if the fight was a dream.  
  
The room became deathly silent around us. before the silence we could hear the pounding and zapping sounds that came from two floors above and now silence "This was all a setup." Jackson annouced to us. "What do you mean Daniel?" I asked. "Look at the door." He pointed towards the door and we saw the lock busted and the cracks in the door had a gel like substance wedged in the narrow spaces. "Superglue." I muttered as I recognized what it was. "What is superglue?" Teal'c asked still unfamiliar to some of Tauri's or human devices. "It's an adhesive substance that sticks to almost anything and acts like a bonding agent." "What she means Teal'c is that this goo holds stuff together really tight." Jack said putting it simpler in his own manner. Suddenly we heard police sirens outside the school and the sound of paniced students followed and blended in with the sirens. "Well school's out kids. Hope you enjoy your extra weekend off." Jack couldn't help but spit out another pun. "Hey Ryouga!" Shouted the spatula girl out the window. We all looked at her and wondered who this Ryouga is. "Ukyo!" Came another boy's voice. "Help us. We're stuck up here." "Who is?" "I'll explain later just get up here!" "Who was that you just spoke to?" Asked Daniel "Oh just someone I know." She said trying not to tell us much. Daniel then went to the window and looked down. He saw a head with a yellow bandanna walk in through the doors that led to the school. We waited and we heard the boy's voice along with Ranma's and some other students from outside the door.  
  
"What happened here Ranma?" Ryouga asked him. "It's a long story but do you think you can get them out of there?" "Yeah, but get everyone out of the way." Then he shouted: BAKUSAI-TENKENTSU.  
  
"Whoa!" Daniel Jack and I all exclaimed in unison with awe and question as the door suddenly exploded into millions of pieces. We all looked at the door and there was the boy with the yellow bandanna pointing his index finger at the center of the door or where there was one. "So much for shooting the door." Daniel observed while he adjusted his glasses. Ranma rushed in along with Akane. "Ukyo, are you all right?" Ranma and Akane asked in unison. "Yeah, now I know how it feels to be electrocuted." The masculine girl breathed as she got up. "Where's Kuno?" Asked Ranma. "Well to put things simple, the kid just jumped out the window and he probably landed someplace around the entrance." Daniel answered for us as because we didn't know how to break it to him.  
  
We came back to the Tendo's shortly after the incident and probable deadly encounter with the Gou'ald and with two new faces. "Oh my." Kasumi said as she heard us knocking on the front door. "So why are you people here?" Ukyo asked us. "She's also a Jyusenkyou victim and looking for a cure for her curse like I'm looking for the cure for mine." Ranma answered us as he pointed at me. "I turn into a cat." I said as we waited for the doors to open. Finally the doors opened after a few minutes. "Welcome Home everybody." Kasumi said as she was the first person we saw when the doors opened. "Ranma, where's Akane?" Asked an excited Soun. "She's at Dr. Tofu's." "What happened to her?" Asked Genma as we walked in and told what them what happened. "What now?" asked Daniel. "Let's get that thing!" Ranma declared as he stood up. "I seriously adivse against your enthusiastic action." Came a distorted voice from one of the halls. It was Kuno's, or Lantash's new host. He appeared from the hallway that led to the girls rooms from upstairs and his eyes flared with the white fire that you would see from a gou'ald possesed human. "Kuno." The kendoist looked at Ranma and waited for a question. "What happened to you?" "As Teal'c once said: It is a lengthy tale." "Thank you for using my replying statement." Teal'c said to Lantash. "First of all we have a problem. The Gou'ald that you encountered was a nemesis of the Tok'ra and she has managed to evade capture and death that awaited her." "Um Kuno? What is a gou? Or whatever these things are? asked Nabiki. "We don't have time Ms. Nabiki Tendo." He said with the same polite voice that he spoke to Ranma with. "Then why are you here Kuno baby?" "Don't call me that." he said still keeping his cool. "I am here to get them." Then he pointed at the whole SG team which would be me and the guys. "Well we're here so why can't you spill it?" Jack asked. "They wouldn't understand although the young residences and adolescents in this country are probably ready for battle but I don't know the ways of the Tauri or their customs to well but for now it's best that I tell you in private." "Excuse me Kuno but I think I am ready for this battle that you're talking about." Ranma said outspokenly. "Do you think you're ready?" "As a martial artist it is our duty to vanquish evil." Genma said along with Ranma. "We'll help you in anyway that we can." Soun replied to the question. These people must really want to help. I thought. "Personaly I don't think you are ready. None of you are except for the SGC. But if you want to know what you are up against then you must be prepared for the following information that we'll give to you and how you can help along with the secerecy of this knowledge. Major Carter?" "Yes?" "Do you think they can be trusted?" "To be honest I don't know." It was the only answer I could think of. "Ranma Saotome. You will have twenty-four hours to make up your decision for coming with us or not. If not you must not tell anyone of the events that have taken place here. That goes for all of you. If so then meet me at Dr. Tofu's. I'll be waiting there for your answer." Lantash said. He walked out of the room and we all sat thinking about what to do. "So what now?" Asked Daniel. "I'm still thinking." Jack said. The Tendo family were looking at us then at each other and back to us every few minutes. Ranma just kept his eyes on me. I could feel his curious stare burn its way into my skin. I tried to avoid eye contact with him but it was becoming more unbearable. "We'll go talk to him in the morning." Jack announced to us. We looked around thinking that the space we were in was hardly big enough for a whisper or a silent sentence to go unoticed.  
  
Later that night I couldn't sleep. Everyone else were sound asleep somewhere in their dreams. I just layed on my mat and was thinking about the whole thing. "You can't sleep either huh?" Whispered a voice from the door. At first I didn't know who it was but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw Akane Tendo. Or at least I thought it was Akane. "Akane what are you doing up so late at night?" "For some odd reason I just can't sleep." Then I squinted for the hell of it and it wasn't Akane. It was Ranma in his feminine form. "I'm an adult Ranma. I can stay up." "How did you know it was me?" She asked still standing in the doorway. "Your hairstyle is different and you have a pigtail. Akane doesn't. I must admit your voice trick is a little good but unless you know how to use it properly then I don't think you should be practincing it." "Anyway what do you want?" "I still want to know what you did to Shampoo." "I just stunned her, that's all." "I know but how'd ya do it?" "It's hard to explain but the weapons that me and my friends use are just dangerous. I can't tell you anything else." "Fine. If you won't tell me then you don't get to learn the secret techniques that me and my rivals know so humph." "I'll find out sooner or later." "By the way have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" "Why?" "You have red funny looking freckle like spots near your mouth." "Yeah whatever just let me sleep." Ranma-chan walked out of the room and I waited for her to go back to sleep and when she did I went to the bathroom and turned on the light. Ranma wan't joking, there were red spots near my mouth on both sides. What was happening to me?  
  
"Rise and shine campers." Col. O'neill said loudly "Yeah whatever." Daniel groaned in chinese. "What Daniel?" "I believe Daniel said whatever in an asian language." "How did   
you know I spoke in Chinese?" Daniel asked Teal'c with an amazed expression and tone. "I did not. I merely assumed it was another Tauri language." "Uh Sam?" "Yeah Daniel?" "What happened to you last night?" "What do you mean?" I was hoping he didn't notice the small multiple abbrasions on my face but that hope was shot stone dead in a second as he mentioned their appearance. "Uh Carter, are you feeling ok?" "Phiscally yes Col. What more do you want?" "Oh nothing we just thought that you might get into a fight with one of the resisdents or whatever." "Well if the comment slinging is over then we're off to see the wizard of Oz." "That's one of my favorite american movies." Came a voice in english outside of the room. We all turned our heads to see who the voice belonged to. It was the short haired girl with a curious look always plastered on her face. It was Nabiki half dressed in her pajamas "Looks like you did your homework." Commented Daniel. "So are you going to show us to Dr. Tofu's?" "It'll cost you five thousand yen." Suddenly Jack interrupted the bribe. "How about showing us the place and I won't zap you." "Col.!" I wispered harshly.  
"Here's your fifty dollars." I said recluctantly while ending the little problem by giving her the amount of currency she asked. "Thank you. Just wait outside of the house I have to get dressed." She said while walking to her room. So we all went outside and waited for Nabiki to show us the way to the doctor's so we could get the whole story from Lantash. 


End file.
